The invention relates to a retracting device for retracting a shelf particularly the rear shelf or deck of a vehicle connected to a movable raisable panel such as a tailgate or hatchback door, the retraction insuring free access to the upper region of the luggage compartment.
It is known to use certain connections between the shelf and the panel or door so that the clearance in the upper region of the luggage compartment improves access from outside the vehicle for loading and unloading, possibly increases the usable volume of the luggage compartment or trunk, and possibly allows access to the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Using complex kinematic mechanisms with pivoted joints and cumbersome or fragile returns, the prior art devices were only partly satisfactory. Certain problems, such as in particular, that of internal displacement (limited by the interior structures of the vehicle) are resolved only by shifting or slanting a section of the shelf to provide clearance, but significantly reduce the access opening of the luggage compartment, or require the use of detachable side members whose manipulation is impractical and time consuming.